


#12 - Finding Me

by TastyBrownies



Series: Rambles [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at poetry?? I guess??, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not really feeling like myself lately, It Sucks, So I guess that's that, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyBrownies/pseuds/TastyBrownies
Summary: Recent events have caused me to lose my sense of self. This is... that.





	#12 - Finding Me

Inky, murky black, sea of shining lights

Your thoughts, they circle back, to all those foreign nights

A person you are not- an image you try to be

That bottle which you brought – it’s all they want to see

Your hand is warming up the neck, but you heart is running cold

You’re searching for a sign, a fleck. This trick is getting old.

Your lips are moving motionless, your voice singing along,

Among this crowd of guests, you never will belong.

Bruising marks and lip-shaped patterns, one-time only flings,

Everyone somehow aspires to have all of those things

And when you stop and look around, you can’t tell who you are

Because along the way to be that girl, you followed them too far.

You don’t like drinking, inhaling smoke, or being cast aside.

You don’t like looking at them and feeling like you need a guide,

Since truly you can’t realize what promise that life holds

For there are far greater things than drinking that deceitful gold.

Perhaps you simply can’t let go. Afraid of what lies ahead.

Perhaps you’re too caught up with the thoughts inside your head.

But for now, this moment here -  you don’t belong. You never will.

So, pack it up, go home, enjoy the things you read. You’ve had enough. You’ve had your fill.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I suck at poetry


End file.
